Musical
by Megumi-Zhian
Summary: Nuestros personajes de d.gray man se unen para hacer una obra musical!dejen reviews para cual va a ser la obra!porque aun no he podido decidir jeje!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno es mi segundo trabajo, ojala y les guste

Bueno es mi segundo trabajo, ojala y les guste.

-QUEEEE??- Decía un enojadísimo Kanda –¡¡ NO VOY A HACER ESO!!

-lo sentimos Yuu- decía el general Tiedoll – pero es necesario…

-UNA OBRA TEATRAL?? - cada vez mas y mas rojo

-mas concretamente – dijo el general – un….este….musical.

En ese momento el general salio corriendo, temiendo la ira de Kanda.

Kanda no aguantaba sus ya cotidianas ganas de matar y descuartizar gente, pero esta vez agarro una pelotita antiestrés y la rompió del puro enojo.

Salio de aquella habitación y empezó a meditar, porque "·& se le había ocurrido a su general hacer una obra teatral, peor, ¡un musical! , realmente estaba cabreado, sabia que la Organización acostumbraba disfrazarse con diferentes eventos, como banquetes (digo, no todos los humanos sabemos de los akumas no?).

Cuando dejo de pensar en eso, se encontró a Lavi, a penas vio a Kanda y empezó a partirse de risa.

-Yuu!- dijo un emocionado Lavi – con que un musical ehh?

-Cállate-

-y….ya supiste que vas a presentar?-

-No-

-jijiji- dijo Lavi – Yuu cantando… ¡grabare eso!

-…-

En ese momento apareció Lenalee, quien también se veía muy apenada.

-¡Lenalee-chan!- dijo Lavi- ¿por que esa cara, sientes pena por Kanda?

-¿por Kanda?- dijo confundida - ¿a que te refieres?

-¿Qué no sabes? ¡Yuu va a hacer una obra musical!

-¿de veras?-

- ¡si!- dijo lavi- ¿que no sabias?

- es que yo…-dijo Lenalee-..yo ..

-Que- dijo Kanda –

-Yo también voy a hacer esa obra musical-

Jeje!! Pues ahí lo dejo. Cual será la obra? Eso lo dejare en decisión de ustedes.

Si! Por votación se hará la obra musical que harán los dos. por cierto todos los personajes de d. gray man participaran en la obra.

Estas son las opciones:

Phantom of the opera, La bella durmiente, La bella y la bestia. Aunque también ustedes pueden elegir una por su cuenta y ponerla ahí, si tienen suerte, será la que se presente, pero tiene que ser una obra con romance ok?.


	2. seraaa,seraaa

Tu tambieen

Tu tambieen??- dijo un estupidamente emocionado Lavi

-Si…-

-ch- dijo kanda

-Y cual obra van a hacer-

-cual "vamos" a hacer-

-¿eh?- dieron lavi y kanda al mismo tiempo

-Lavi-dijo Lenalee con cara que todos pensamos que solo Komui podría tener (seguro es de familia)-tu también participas-

-NOOOOOOOOO!!-

Es hora de imaginarse la mente de Kanda……….BUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-pero yo tampoco se cual será-

-he oído que toda la sección científica esta votando para ver cual será la obra-(Muffin-cake es Komui, y después se deciden quienes son lo demás….pero solo a los que dejen reviews!!)

-yo vi a ese cocinero joto ahí-dijo Kanda

-Jenny?- dijo Lavi

-no!! Jerry!- dijo lenalee con cara de enojada.

-a ese-

-no es joto!- dijo lenalee-solo le agradan los chicos…

-o.O-

-OK…-

En ese momento llega el cofcofviolablecofcof Allen

-¿que hacen?- pregunta curioso

-estamos investigando que obras hacer-

-ahhh- dijo emocionado – yo también voy a participar en esa obra!

-MOYASHI CANTANDO O.o!!- dijo un ya recuperado del shock Lavi

-y sabes que obra vamos a presentar?-

-Jeje… no-

-Mm.- dijo un Kandita hermoso- se nota que no sirves ni para eso Baka Moyashi.

-Bakanda-

-no se…yo quiero hacer la Bella y la Bestia-

-ahora que lo pienso…yo la Bella durmiente…y que kanda sea la bella dur…….

Lavi no pudo completar la oración porque un Kandita lo amenazo con una mugen.

Yo quiero hacer el fantasma de la opera! – dijo Allen

-ch-

-¿Kanda tu cual quieres hacer?- dijo Lenalee

-No me interesa-

-Mm…bueno-

-

Hasta ahí lo dejo!! Para que ustedes decidan cual será!!


	3. Problemas

Basado en una historia real O

Basado en una historia real O.o

Estaban Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee y Allen cómodamente en la calle caminando cuando de repente vieron un anuncio en la calle.

¡OMG! ¡Era un anuncio de la obra de teatro! Curiosamente no tenía escrito el titulo de la obra, pero había una foto de Kanda en grande.

-¿¿Cómo diablos te tomaron esa foto??- dijo una confundida Lenalee

Kanda estaba en estado de OMG y Allen no paraba de reír (:3) mientras Lavi estaba coqueteando con una chica STRIKE!!

De repente llega una niña de 5 años y le dice:

-es la tipa de la obra!-

-tipa….dijo tipa…….tipa…..tipa…tipa- decía un Kanda en estado de shock

-CORRE!!- dijeron los tres que quedaban cuerdos..

En ese momento Lavi se la llevo corriendo a un lugar seguro.

Después de eso llego un tipo que era uno de esos pervertidos feos y gordos, en el d.f se le conoce como naco. Pero el "inteligente" del tipo se le ocurrio decirle a Kanda:

-hola mamacita famosa-dijo el tipo

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor paso cuando le sobo el trasero murmurando cosas como "cuanto cobras mamacita" o "estas bien buena".

A Kanda se le dio el derecho de descuartizar al tipo por insolente pervertido, pero el salio corriendo al ver que la cara de Kanda no era tan "Femenina" como creia.

Después se podia ver a un Kanda realmente cabreado en un horizonte lejano, a una Lenalee tratando de calmarlo y a un Allen ofreciendole una sopa maruchan…

-

Perdon que el capitulo este tan corto, pero no se me ocurrio mas,por que ya me estaban peresionando para continuar, aparte no me he decidido, pero va ganando titanic,

Kanda: soy el rey del mundo!!


End file.
